The increasing prevalence of mobile, hand-held, and touch screen consumer electronics (CE) devices presents the increased the ability of CE device users to communicate with each other. However, many of these CE devices do not have an adequate input area on which to comfortably and accurately type messages. For example, a touch-screen “smart” watch may not have a keyboard of any kind. Even if it were to have one, typing on a CE device of that size would prove difficult and frustrating. Present principles recognize the foregoing observations and provide improved methods and devices for CE device users to communicate with each other.